Pamiętnik
by Buka-sama
Summary: Czy ktokolwiek byłby zdziwiony dowiadując się, że tsuntsun Midorima prowadzi pamiętnik? Ano, Takao był i postanowił dokładnie to zbadać.


Takao z głośnym sapnięciem postawił ostatnie pudło w przedpokoju. Nogą odsunął je pod ścianę, żeby zrobić sobie miejsce. Był dość zmęczony, bo wniesienie takich ciężarów na trzecie piętro nie było łatwe, nawet jeśli pomagał mu Midorima. Pot płynął obficie po jego plecach. Mimo to, chłopak uśmiechnął się wesoło. Od dzisiaj będzie mieszkał ze swoim ukochanym. Długo się do tego zbierali, ale w końcu nie mogli wytrzymać tęsknoty, która wzmagała się z każdym dniem. Jednak przygotowania do tego wydarzenia nie polegały tylko na przywleczeniu wszystkich pakunków. Shintarou zarządził drobny remont swojej kawalerki. Chciał pozbyć się odłażącej ze ściany farby i kupić kilka nowych mebli. Teraz wszystko leżało porozrzucane, a każdy, kto znał okularnika wiedział, że przechowuje mnóstwo niepotrzebnych szpargałów. Pluszaki, figurki, zabawki i inne rzeczy mające ponoć przynosić szczęście panoszyły się w każdym zakamarku.

Takao z trudem dotarł do kuchni i opadł na krzesło. Odgarnął włosy z czoła. Jego opaska musiała być w którymś z pudeł. Kiedy rozglądał się po mieszkaniu, w oczy rzuciło mu się coś wystające spod skarbonki w kształcie koali. Z ciekawością wydostał to coś i zaczął oględziny. To był dość gruby, zielony zeszyt. Otwierany, zaszeleścił w proteście kartkami pokrytymi pociągłym, równym pismem. Kazunari ze zdziwienia otworzył szerzej oczy. Pamiętnik. To było wręcz niewiarygodne, ale wszystko na to wskazywało. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego czytać. Oj, bardzo dobrze wiedział. Jego Shin-chan prawdopodobnie urządziłby mu długie i bolesne tortury, gdyby się o tym dowiedział. Albo poczerwieniałby, obraził się i zamknął w pokoju. To bardziej w jego stylu. Ale brunet nie mógł się powstrzymać. On sam nie miał żadnych tajemnic, ale co mógł skrywać się wstydliwy chłopak?

Zeszyt wyglądał na stary, a pierwsze wpisy były chyba z gimnazjum. Chłopak otworzył na losowej stronie.

_"10 października 2009_

_Szczęśliwy przedmiot: szczoteczka do zębów._

_Miejsce w rankingu: 3._

_Mecz towarzyski. Wygrana 134:61. Skład: Ja, Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise zmieniony w trzeciej i czwartej kwarcie na Kuroko."_

I tyle? Chłopak nadął policzki zawiedziony. Liczył na jakieś osobiste zwierzenia, których nie było dane nikomu usłyszeć, a tu tylko oschła relacja z meczu. Przerzucił kilka kartek. Wszystkie notatki wyglądały podobnie. Czasami pojawiały się dopiski typu: _ "Automat wyrzucił dodatkową puszkę. Wszystko dzięki Oha Asie" _lub "_Spadły na mnie ptasie odchody, kiedy szedłem po szczęśliwy przedmiot."_

Kazunari parsknął śmiechem, czytając ostatnie zdanie. Kartkował dalej. Żaden z wpisów z gimnazjum niczym się nie wyróżniał. Znudzony zaczął szukać daty z pierwszego dnia liceum.

_"1 kwietnia 2011_

_Szczęśliwy przedmiot: łyżka._

_Miejsce w rankingu: 5._

_Pierwszy dzień liceum. Zapisy do drużyny koszykówki."_

"Dżizys, to strasznie nudne" pomyślał "Tego nawet nie można nazwać pamiętnikiem". Niestrudzenie przeglądał dalej. Tu w końcu musi być coś ciekawego! Jego uwagę przykuła jedna notatka, bardziej chaotyczna niż pozostałe.

_"3 kwietnia 2011_

_Szczęśliwy przedmiot: taśma._

_Miejsce w rankingu: 5._

_Dzisiaj poznałem kogoś. Przedstawił się jako Takao._

_Jest bardzo irytujący._

_ Nazwa mnie Shin-chan._

_ Śmieje się ze szczęśliwych przedmiotów i mojego sposobu mówienia. _

_ Jest jeszcze bardziej radosny i głupkowaty niż Kise."_

Kazunari wzruszył się trochę, widząc swój kilkuzdaniowy, chaotyczny opis. Poszczególne zdania były w losowych miejscach, nie tak jak zwykle, dociągnięte do samego marginesu. Z tego, co do tej pory widział w tym notesie, jeszcze nikt inny nie dostał całej notki na wyłączność. Ale to jeszcze nic. Prawie każda kolejna kartka zawierała jakiekolwiek informacje o brunecie. "_Takao ma młodszą siostrę"_czy "_Takao miał dzisiaj fioletową koszulkę. To jego szczęśliwy kolor na dziś, a mówi, że nie lubi Oha-Asy". _Chłopak parsknął

przez nos. Midorima nic się nie zmienił od tamtego czasu.

_"... Jesteśmy na obozie treningowym. Są tutaj idioci też z Seirin. Wiedziałem, to przez moje niskie miejsce w rankingu. Psują wszystko, a chciałem zbliżyć się do Takao..."_

Gdyby Kazunari miał coś w ustach, prawdopodobnie zaplułby zeszycik. Jako, że nie miał, to po prostu szczęka opadła mu do samej podłogi. ZBLIŻYĆ SIĘ DO TAKAO? To był słowa, których jego Shin-chan w życiu nie wypowiedziałby wprost do nikogo. Kiedy z suchych relacji teksty zaczęły zamieniać się w takie wyznania? Dodatkowo, pochodziły z czasów, kiedy chłopak sam traktował Shintarou bardziej jak przyjaciela. Jak mógł to przeoczyć ze swoim Hawk Eye?

_"... Kąpaliśmy się w jednej wannie. Mam nadzieję, że uznał moje rumieńce za wynik gorąca..."_

Wpisy rozrastały się. Na początku Midorima poświęcał jedną kartkę na jeden dzień, a i tak zostawało wiele miejsca. Teraz ściskał pismo i zapisywał marginesy, żeby nie przekroczyć swojego limitu.

_"... Złapał mnie za rękę, kiedy wracaliśmy razem ze szkoły. Czy to znaczy, że coś do mnie czuje? Czy powinienem coś powiedzieć? A jeśli mnie wyśmieje..."_

Gdyby nie opisy zdarzeń, które mogła pisać tylko jedna osoba, brunet nie domyśliłby się, że to słowa okularnika. To prawie jak "Drogi pamiętniczku..."! Chodź w sumie ktoś, kto nikomu w realnym świecie się nie zwierza, musi się gdzieś wylewać.

_"...Pocałował mnie! Chyba mówiłem coś, kiedy pociągnął mnie za koszulkę i pocałował. Miał takie ciepłe usta! Moje okulary trochę przeszkadzały, więc zdjął mi je. Choć mało widziałem, tym razem ja go pocałowałem. Wreszcie! Przytulił mnie i czułem, jak bije jego serce. Wsunął mi nawet język do ust! Oha Asa określiła skorpiona jako najkorzystniejszego partnera na dziś, ale nie wiedziałem, że aż tak!"_

Takie szczegóły? Jeny, opis przeżyć zabujanej trzynastolatki. Mimo to, całkiem słodkie i urocze. Chłopaka zalała fala ciepła. A po chwili spurpurowiały mu policzki, kiedy natknął się na całkiem dokładny opis ich pierwszej nocy. Wyobrażał sobie rumieńce na twarzy Shintarou, pochylającego się na kartką papieru.

Kartkował dalej, pogrążony w lekturze, nie świadom nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa. Niebezpieczeństwa, które stało mu nad głową, a po chwili zaczęło chrząkać bardzo wymownie.

- Shin-chan! - pisnął przerażony brunet, upuszczając swoje znalezisko.

- Takao. - głos Midorimy był przerażająco spokojny, choć jego twarz płonęła. - Odłóż to.

Kazunari nie ośmielił się nie wykonać polecenia. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, ale emocje skumulowały się i brunet nie wytrzymał. Rzucił się na ukochanego, zamknął w uścisku i jęknął:

- Shin-chan, jesteś taki słodki! - Na co zaskoczony Shintarou machinalnie pogłaskał go po głowie i chyba, prawie mu wybaczył. Chociaż to niedorzeczne.


End file.
